You and Me
by PotterheadWhovianGleek96
Summary: Kaitlyn(OC) and Dean get into a fight and Kailyn leaves the bunker o go stay at a motel for the night when Dean calls her to apologize.


You and Me

 **Summery- Kaitlyn(OC) and Dean get into a fight and Kailyn leaves the bunker o go stay at a motel for the night when Dean calls her to apologize**.

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or the song You and Me. They belong to their respective owners. Kaitlyn on the other hand is mine and if you want to borrow her just PM me. PS: I'm sorry if Dean my seem OOC to you but he's really hard for me to write and I wanted to challenge myself. And PM if you want this to continue : ).**

 **Timeline- Post Season 8**

Kaitlyn stormed out of the bunker, her dark brown eyes flashing with anger and were filled with hurt. Kaitlyn got into her dark blue '77 Aston Martin v8 Vantage and sped out of the bunker's garage. Kaitlyn kept driving until she hit the next town over and stopped at a motel for the night. Kaitlyn wiped her eyes of the tears that have been wanting to fall since she left the bunker as she go a room.

Kaitlyn laid down on the bed after taking a quick shower and started to cry into her pillow. Suddenly Back to Black by ACDC started playing through her phone. Dean. Kaitlyn sniffled and wiped her face as she answered "What?" She asked harshly, still pissed at him.

Dean was laying in their room "Kaitlyn…I'm sorry." He said softly. "I should have never accused you of cheating on me. I know you would never do that. But I just…" he said trailing off for a moment. "I've never been in a serious relationship before you and when I saw him with you..I just snapped. I'm sorry." He said, his voice lowering to a whisper.

Kaitlyn sniffled "I know." She whispered softly "I jus hurt so much that you would even think I would leave you for someone else. I love you. Only you. You're the only one who makes me feel safe and loved." She said as she started to cry again. Dean bit his lip "No baby don't cry. I love you." He said trying o get her to stop crying. Dean took a deep breath before he started to sing their song to her "What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"

Kaitlyn calmed down and joined Dean's voice singing their song in the middle of the song. Kaitlyn wiped her eyes "I love you." She said softly. "I love you so god damn much." Dean chuckled softly "I love you too babe. More then I love anything in the world." Kaitlyn giggled "Even Baby?" She asked teasingly. Dean laughed and rolled his eyes "More then Baby and Pie." He said smirking as he got her laughing again.

"Come home, Kaitlyn. Please?" He asked her softly. Kaitlyn smirked a little "How about you come and try and find me." She dared him. "I want to see how long it will take you to find me. Don't ask Sammy to track down my phone. That's cheating" She said before hanging up. Dean growled and put his phone away and went to bed, fully prepared to go and find his wayward girlfriend in the morning.


End file.
